


Island Beach

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Beach House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Frankenstein takes Raizel and the children to an island beach, that may hold more memories for Frankenstein then Raizel realised.





	Island Beach

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Olivier_Mira for all of her help with this. I could not have done this without you. :)

**Frankenstein POV**  

Smiling to myself, I looked around the sparkling room. I had made an effort for the past few days to get extra work done so that I could come home early today and clean up before Master got home. Today was the day that Master should come home by himself, which meant that for a few hours it would just be Master and me.   
  
_Master will be watching just me._

I had organized a night shift for Tao, Takeo and M-21. Seira had told me that she and Regis would take the children home and spend a few hours away from the house once they brought Master back. She was such a good kid, always so thoughtful. 

My eyes went wide when I looked at the clock. Master would be home any minute and I had yet to get changed or bring up the ramen. Dashing, I swirled power around myself, changing my cleaning suit into dress pants and a deep blue button up. It was just lucky that I had set the ramen to be ready at this time or it might have been late.

Seizing the ramen, I carefully moved with quick steps back upstairs and set the two bowls on the two-seater table I had set up earlier. My eyes scanned it, checking for any flaws. When I found none, I let out the breath I hadn’t even known I had been holding.

My eyes bugged when I sensed Master was getting close. But there was a problem… He wasn’t alone. The children had decided to come over too.

 _Why? I had planned everything out…_  
  
Shaking my head, I moved in a blur. Setting the ramen aside, I started to make dinner, using any breaks in between waiting for things to cook to pack up everything else. I couldn’t help but feel slightly down as I put the crisp, white tablecloth in the wash.  

 _There is always next time._  
  
I was just placing the last dish on the table when they all walked in. Seira threw me an apologetic look. I smiled at her to show that it was fine.

* * *

 

“What is the beach?” Master asked late that night while I was serving him tea. 

“It is where the ocean meets the land. It is often a place where humans go to have a fun day out.”

My eyes must have shown puzzlement at being asked this question.

“The children said we should go now that the weather is getting hot.”

“Would you like me to organize a day out at the beach? I have a beach house on an island that we could use. We could spend the night, I am sure the children would love to have a bonfire.”  

Master’s crimson eyes lit up in a way that showed he was very pleased with the idea.

“I will go make the arrangements now.”

Bowing, I left the room and headed to the storeroom. We would need a few things. Plus there were the clothes I would need to make for everyone. There was no way I could let them wear their school uniforms to the beach. I would also have to take a trip out there tomorrow just to clean the place up. It had been a very long time since I had been out there.

 

* * *

 

 Raizel POV

We were traveling by what was called a boat. Humans were really amazing at coming up with ways to get around, not being able to use power to do things. I could just make out the shadow of the island against the sunrise. To think that my Bonded had such a beautiful place. Frankenstein had even said that there wasn’t a lab on it, so there was no chance of the children finding something like that by mistake.

The boat came to a stop and Tao was quick to jump off and tie it up. 

“Thank you for riding with us today, I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay with us.” Tao said to the kids with a bow.

The children cheered and laughed as they walked off the boat. M-21 and Takeo grabbed some of the cases before following the kids.

“Master, is there something you needed?”

Turning, I met Frankenstein’s concerned eyes before I shook my head and followed after the others.  

Frankenstein had been working hard to pull this off. I hoped he would relax sometime while he was here. Searching through the Bond, I felt that his mind was closed down hard.

Frowning, I focused on it a bit more.

“Master, was there some there wrong?”

My Bonded smiled from beside me, but that smile didn’t show in his eyes.   
  
“Master, there is no need to worry. This place just has a lot of memories for me.”

Nodding, he moved past me, following the children. My eyes gazed over him, taking in that he was standing a little stiffer then normal.   
  
_Why did my Bonded always think of himself last? If I had known that it would make him like this, I would have said no._  
  
The wooden path led all the way to a house with a large deck. The house was three stories with large windows on each floor. It looked to be made of a light wood and by my guess the entire house was made by Frankenstein.   
  
Frankenstein was waiting for me by the door.  
  
“This way, Master.”

I followed him as he lead me up the stairs, passing the children on the first landing who were arguing about what room they wanted.

My Bonded stood by one of the two doors.

The room was large and decorated in whites and creams. There was a large bed with white drapes, two soft armchairs placed around a table and a long couch resting against the only solid wall. Two of the walls were made entirely of windows. The third had large glass sliding doors that opened out on to a balcony.

“Is this to your liking, Master?”

I nodded.

“My room is just across the hall if you need me. There are some clothes in the wardrobe that will fit the occasion. They will be very different than what you normally wear, but they will be more appropriate for the beach.”

I nodded once more and he left.

* * *

** Frankenstein POV  **

I watched the children play, smiling as they tried to convince the young Nobles to swim in the water. M-21, Takeo and Tao had gone to explore the island. I had agreed to take first watch over the kids and they would watch them tonight.

Master was sitting at the end of the porch, watching both the children and the sea. I could feel Master’s pleasure coming through the bond. It was a good feeling, having given him such a happy moment.

Turning, I headed for the kitchen. After all this fun the children would need some refreshments.

  
  
The children had gone straight to bed after dinner, all having said they were tired. Seira and Regis were still with Master drinking tea. I smiled at the sight before heading out the door to greet our other three kids.

“Did you enjoy your time?”

“Yes, Boss!” Tao said, almost jumping where he was standing. The other two nodded, looked more relaxed then they had in a long time.

“I’ll see you at sunrise,” I told them, heading off. 

The moon was bright, making this place look magical and at the same time, so sad. It took me ten minuets moving a little above human speed to reach one end of the cove. There was one particular cliff that made you feel all the more alone when you sat atop it.   
  
My legs dangled down over the edge as I looked down at the water crashing into the rocks. Breathing in, I let the scent of the salt water fill my nose. The sound of the water crashing filled my mind, letting everything else drift away.

It was a trick I had taught myself long ago. It would be almost 200 years since I had first done this: first found a way to make my mind go completely blank.

Tilting my head back, I looked up at the moon, recalling how his island had been both my curse and my freedom, all those years ago.

I felt Master just before his legs pressed into my back and his hand ran through my hair. I didn’t speak and neither did he.

 

 

* * *

 ****Raizel POV  
  
Frankenstein’s soul called out to me in a way that it had never before. It was like a mourning song I had once heard long ago in the human world. Leaving the house, I covered the distance between us in a few seconds.

My Bonded was bathed in moonlight, making him seem so dazzlingly beautiful, even in his sadness. His head was tilted back and his blond hair lay in waves down his back. He didn’t react to my presence, just kept looking up into the sky.

Moving forward until his back rested against my legs, I ran my hand over his head, brushing his fringe from his shoulders. His eyes were open, looking up at the night sky, but not really seeing it. It was like his mind was lost from the world and only his body remained.

I didn’t break his thoughts, just knelt down and continued to run my fingers through his hair.

It wasn’t till it was almost daybreak that he spoke in a voice even I could barely make out. 

“When you were gone from me, I used to come here, when the human world got too much. When being around humans who seemed to have nothing in common with me became too much to bear. When the world itself became too much to bear. When I had taken all the loneliness I could take.”

He turned his gaze away from the moon and to the waves crashing below him.

“I would sit here and look out just like this for days if not weeks at a time and just let the world go by, let everything go by. When I couldn’t take sitting here any longer, I started on that house. Most of that house was built from things on this island or things I brought to this island.”

Leaning forward, I wrapped my arms around him.

“I am sorry my Bonded. I am here now.”   
  
I looked back up to the moon.   
  
“How about we go back to the house and go to bed together. You haven’t slept in the last few days and you have been working so hard that I’m sure you could do with a sleep.”

Frankenstein nodded and we both stood. When he turned, I brought my arms around him and pulled him close.

“You’re not alone now. I’m here.”  
  
He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smirk at him. Bending down quickly, I swept his legs out and caught him, cradling him to me.   
  
“Master,” he whispered.   
  
A blush forming on his cheeks and my eyes gazed into his shocked blue eyes. Leaning down, I kissed his lips to stop any more words from him and then moved at a blur. It took me seconds to cover the distance to the room where we were staying. I did mean we, there was no way my Bonded was staying anywhere, but by my side when he was like this.

Shredding both our shirts, I let him slip from my arms and onto the bed. Bending down, I worked his shoes off and then mine before joining him.  
  
He lay on his back, easy, blue eyes lighting up as he smiled at me.

“Master.”

His hand came forward to cup my cheek as he leaned up and kissed me so gently that you would think I was made of spun glass.

“Frankenstein.”

I breathed against his lips before pressing him into the bed.

“My Bonded.”

Laying beside him I pulled him to me. His head was tucked under my chin and his ear resting on my chest, listening to my slow heart beat. His breathing slowed and just before he fell asleep, he breathed out.

“Stay with me?”

“Always.” I whispered back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will now be putting up teasers of my stories on a Facebook page called RaixFrankesntein. Please join up if you wish to read them and see what's coming up.


End file.
